utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuya Hyuga
|color = #005186 |profile = He is the reliable person, loved as their brother. |gender = Male |age-game = 26 (UN☆PS♪/R), 27 (SS), 28 (D/AS) |age-anime = 26 (Season 1), 28 (Season 2) |height = 192 cm (6' 4") |weight = 85 kg (187 lb) |blood type = A |birthday = May 15 |specialty = Trumpet |seiyuu = Yusa Kouji |kanji name = 日向 龍也 |romaji name = Hyuuga Ryuuya |class = (adviser) |original = appears, not playable |fandisk = appears, playable |music = does not appear |debut = appears, not playable |allstar = appears, playable |music2 = does not appear|Name = Hyuuga Ryuuya}} Ryuya Hyuga (日向 龍也, Hyuuga Ryuuya) is a teacher at Saotome Academy. In addition to being S Class' adviser, he also a board member at Shining Entertainment. He became famous through a lead role on a TV show. He always pushes his students to do better. He is also |3=Syo}}'s idol. He is voiced by Kouji Yusa (遊佐 浩二, Yusa Kouji). Appearance He has orange hair and blue eyes. He is often seen wearing a white polo with black pants and jacket. He also wears a necktie that is white and black. History He is a very strict teacher, getting angry at |3=Ren}} when he did not hand in his homework on time. He is also friends with |3=Tsukimiya Ringo}}. He seems to dislike people that don't put effort into what they are doing. After the debut of ST☆RISH, he seems to admire all of them for their hardwork and determination. He has a TV drama called "Prince of Fighting" and a movie called "Prince of Precipices," both of which he is the main protagonist. Personality He seems to be a very strict person who dislikes people who are not serious about their jobs. Plot Game Original/REPEAT Sweet Serenade Music Debut Anime When Hyuuga was jogging in order to prepare for a new episode of his series "Prince of Precipices" he saw |3=Kurusu Syo}} dressed up as a girl |3=Natsuki}}'s doing and commented he was exactly what he pictured as the co-star for the new episode. Asking |3=Syo}} for his name, Hyuuga mistaked Syo's pronunciation as Syoko, causing him not to recognize his student, and calling him Syoko-chan thinking |3=Syo}} was a girl. Manga Relationships |3=Tsukimiya Ringo}} He and |3=Ringo}} are friends since they shared the same composer after |3=Ringo}} had graduated from Saotome Academy and the latter's own composer was unable to write songs for him. He often finds |3=Ringo}}'s playful personality irritating. Haruki Mori Haruki Mori is Ringo and Ryuya's composer. Ringo's original composer was unable to write songs for Ringo because he didn't know whether to write for his female or male counterpart. Ringo managed to catch Shining Saotome in a trap and demanded that Haruki became his composer too. In the game, it's revealed Ryuya quit being an idol and singer because he blamed himself for Haruki's death. Haruki died from being hit by a car when he went back to get Ryuya's forgotten good luck charm before one of his singing events three years prior to Sweet Serenade. Ryuya and Ringo visit Haruki's grave alongside Haruka at the end of Sweet Serenade. Gallery Hyuuga Ryuya.jpg 454223-utano ryuuyahyuuga large.jpg Hyuga-kenkai.jpg Ryuya rsq 1.png UtaPri Ryuuya.jpg Ryuuya.jpg 274px-OFFICIALART-S2-RYUYA.jpg Game Appearance Category:Male Category:Idols Category:Saotome Academy Category:Shining Entertainment Category:S Class